ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Clyde Fife
Clyde Fife is Ben Tennyson's second cousin who first appeared in Clyde Five. Appearance Clyde has pink skin and blonde hair, as well as glasses with gold lenses. He wears an orange and white buttoned shirt, a gold vest with the 5 symbol on the left side, an orange watch with the 5 symbol on his left wrist, bluish-gray pants, and orange and white shoes. Clyde_Armor.png|Clyde with the Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor Personality Clyde is a nice, but clumsy teenage boy who goes by his mother's rule that "helping never hurts." Clyde is fixated on becoming a superhero like his cousin Ben, giving him a "head in the clouds" attitude. Clyde grew up in rural areas and never saw any cities like Bellwood, and often quotes his mother. History Clyde appears in Clyde Five where he travels to Plumbers' HQ with his grandmother, Vera. Vera wants him to become a Plumber, but Clyde digresses, saying he wants to be a superhero like his cousin Ben. Ben and Rook attempt to convince Clyde that being a superhero isn't easy and being a Plumber is much easier. They then roam around Undertown looking for crime and find Liam attempting to rob a sock cart. Ben, Rook, and Clyde defeat Liam and as a reward the Sock Vendor allows Clyde to take a sock of his choosing. Clyde finds the Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor used by Liam to rob the cart and mistakes it for the sock. The vendor lets him keep it, which Clyde later finds out is an advanced piece of machinery, which he then calls the Cincotrix. Clyde tests out all the powers and modes but accidentally goes into flight mode and destroys parts of buildings and almost injures a few people before landing on the ground. Liam, Thunderpig, and some Techadon Robots appear and attempt to take the Cincotrix from him. Clyde deactivates it and puts Liam to sleep while Thunderpig runs away in fear. He then gets the Cincotrix under control and goes to Mr. Smoothy with Ben and Rook who try to convince him to remove it. He shows them that he has control over it and is responsible enough to handle it. Suddenly, he loses control over the Cincotrix as Liam uses a remote control on it. Clyde then later attacks Ben under the control of the Cincotrix and destroys some buildings and Plumber vehicles. Ben tells him to read the manual, which he does and regains control. Later, he goes back to Plumber HQ with Ben and Rook who allow him to keep the Cincotrix. Clyde then decides he wants to become a Plumber like Rook and leaves with Vera. Powers and Abilities Though seemingly frail and clumsy, Clyde has some natural ability in controlling his exo-armor. Amazingly enough, his knowledge of chickens allows him to subdue Liam with little to no effort. Equipment Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' (first appearance) Naming and Translations Trivia *Clyde was designed by Derrick J. Wyatt. *Clyde has to finish regular school before he could go to the Plumbers' Academy. *Clyde and his mother live on a farm. *Clyde Fife has a strong resemblance to Napoleon Dynamite, who shares the same voice actor, Jon Heder. *One of the unseen alternate timelines in Omniverse is Clyde GO!. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:One-Time Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse Category:Heroes